


Sleep Here

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill: what happened after the blowjob scene in 4.08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Here

Mickey sharply swallow as he feels the redhead fill his mouth, hearing him moan and push out of Mickey. Mickey sits down on the floor watching Ian zip up his pants and secure this belt back on. 

"That was good" he says in the same tone he gave Mickey after he giving him a lap dance a few days ago. Mickey wipes his mouth with his thumb nervously. 

Ian hops off his bed, grabbing one of is pillows off of it and walks over to his closet. Mickey turns towards where he left his jacket and scarf, grabbing them, about to put them when he sees a pillow fall down by him.

"Since I can’t really go back there or your wife might kill me, " Ian starts as Mickey sighs. "You can stay here" he says handing Mickey the blankets he just retrieved.

Mickey looks up at Ian from the ground. “You sure?”

"Sure why not" Ian shrugs. "But on the floor. Bed’s a little small"

"Right. Who says I’d want to share a be with you anyway?" Mickey says pulling a cigarette out and his lighter. He puts the stick between his lips and flicks away at his zippo a few times, shaking it frustratingly.

"Here I got it" Ian pulls out a lighter from his drawer and lights Mickey’s cigarette.  

"Thanks," Mickey takes a long drag and pulls the stick out of his mouth, handing it to Ian. Ian shakes his hand away. 

"Naw thanks. I quit"

Mickey looks at Ian quizzically. ”Really?”.

Ian nods. 

"Well do you want me to smoke this somewhere else?"

"No you’re fine." Ian smiles and pulls himself back on his bed, grabbing his notebook and pen, leaning back against the wall like he was before Mickey came in. They sit like that for awhile until both grow tired and decide to go to bed.


End file.
